My Spy
My Spy is a 2020 American action comedy film directed by Peter Segal and written by Jon and Erich Hoeber. Storyline Plot A hardened CIA operative finds himself at the mercy of a precocious 9-year-old girl, having been sent undercover to surveil her family. Genres * Action * Comedy * Family Motion Picture Rating * M''' (Australia) * '''PG (Canada) * 12A (Ireland) * 12 (Netherlands) * PG (New Zealand) * PG-13 (USA) Images My Spy 2020 poster.jpg Cast and Crew Director * Peter Segal Writing Credits (in alphabetical order) * Erich Hoeber * Jon Hoeber Cast * Dave Bautista - JJ * Kristen Schaal - Bobbi * Ken Jeong - Kim * Greg Bryk - Marquez * Nicola Correia-Damude - Christina * Parisa Fitz-Henley - Kate * Chloe Coleman - Sophie * Noah Dalton Danby - Todd (as Noah Danby) * Michelle McLeod - Skating Attendant * Sukhman Gill - Arab Sheikh * Keller Viaene - Emmy * Laura Cilevitz - Ms. Besser * Miranda Millar - Disgusted Woman * Robert Ifedi - Disc Jockey * Darrin Baker - Dr. Weller * Ali Hassan - Azar * Vieslav Krystyan - General Gregovich * Devere Rogers - Carlos * Jade Whitney - Dancer * Adriana Crivici - Disgusted Woman 1 * Marcus Cornwall - Boy 2 * Rakhee Morzaria - Tina * Lindsay Mullan - Mom * Sofie Michal Maiuri - Girl With Bad Painting * Basel Daoud - Hassan * Huy Hao Tran - CIA Agent * Olivia Dépatie - Selma * Karina Grzella - Dancer * Apolonia Velasquez - Dancer * Darrell Hicks - American Soldier * Benjamin Luborsky - Trent * Andrew Kinnaird - Boy 1 * Charlie Luborsky - Brad * Mocko Yilla - CIA Agent * Emily Anne Dupere - Classmate Producers * Dave Bautista (producer) * Chris Bender (producer) * Michael Flynn (executive producer) * Erich Hoeber (executive producer) * Jon Hoeber (executive producer) * Jonathan Meisner (producer) * Richard Mirisch (associate producer) * Peter Segal (producer) * Robert Simonds (producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * January 9, 2020 (Australia) * January 9, 2020 (Portugal) * January 9, 2020 (Saudi Arabia) * January 10, 2020 (Indonesia) * January 15, 2020 (Philippines) * January 16, 2020 (New Zealand) * January 31, 2020 (Japan) * February 7, 2020 (Ireland) * February 14, 2020 (Bulgaria) * March 12, 2020 (Germany) * March 12, 2020 (Netherlands) * March 12, 2020 (Singapore) * March 12, 2020 (Ukraine) * March 13, 2020 (UK) * March 13, 2020 (Iceland) * March 13, 2020 (Turkey) * March 13, 2020 (USA) Trailer Release Date * April 4, 2019 Also Known As * Untitled Dave Bautista Project (working title) Company Credits Production Companies * MWM Studios * STX Entertainment Distributors * STX Entertainment (2020) (USA) (theatrical) * STX Entertainment (2020) (UK) (theatrical) * Film & TV House (2020) (Non-US) (all media) (multi-territory) * GEM Entertainment (2020) (Non-US) (all media) (multi-territory) * Roadshow Films (2020) (Australia) (theatrical) * TOBIS Film (2020) (Germany) (theatrical) * The Searchers (2020) (Belgium) (all media) * The Searchers (2020) (Netherlands) (all media) Special Effects * Spin VFX Technical Specs Runtime * 102 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Category:Films